Ever After
by RosemariePrior
Summary: What would have happened if the war never happened and Tris chose to work in the control room? How would have life been like? Follow Tris in a whole other way starts from initiation banquet from the point of views of Tris and Tobias/Four ANY COMMENT IN THE REVIEW SECTION THAT HAS MY USER NAME ON IT IS WRITTEN BY MY FRIENDS OR SISTER GENIUSES THAT DON'T LOG OUT OF MY ACCOUNT!
1. Initiation Banquet

_**A/N: Hey guys it's me Jazz again with my new story "Ever After". I wanted to see how life would be for Tris if divergent ended at the initiation ceremony, so here's my version. *Disclaimer* I don't own anything this is just my version all the characters belong to Veronica Roth. Yes this one will feature a lot of Tobias/Four's Point of Views. Remember two people write stories on this account, Jazz, and Prior. The stories written by Jazz will have her name on it on the first chapter. Also yes this story was posted before I just went and re-edited it sort of. Sorry if this Story has to much OOC in the first chapter, this is just the laying ground of this story.**_

**Four's Point of view **

"So Four you, and the stiff huh" Zeke said normally as if I hadn't caught his tone. I gave him a devious look now all eyes on our table were pointing at me. I felt uncertain about how they looked at me. Had they guessed about me, and Tris?

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I tried not to give too much away, but how on earth did they guess? Or where they making uneducated guesses now with no information to follow through on?

"Please Zeke that stiff I mean Tris isn't his type also she's younger, and oh that rhymes Stiff, and Tris but I suppose it's not legit to call her that anymore she did prove herself so yeah Tris is not his type" Shauna said confidently like she had been studying my mind all my life. I doubted anyone knew what she was talking about. _Not my type_ I thought _Shauna you have no idea. _Zeke continued flirting with Shauna, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get a room" Uriah said popping up behind him smirking as Zeke attempted to smack him.

"Go sit down who knows this may be your last time with us" Zeke said teasing him, but the 16 year old took it way too seriously.

"If you don't stop that Zeke it will be your last time with us" Uriah said getting pissed and walking off. We all busted into laughter.

"It's so funny when he worries" Lauren said smiling as she placed her hands on the edge of the table "Especially since he's done so well". I nodded as the echo's, of agreement came in one by one.

I scanned the crowd in the banquet hall I looked at Tris, who was seemingly holding her breath waiting for the ranks to show up. I smirked. Hadn't she guessed by now she'd be ranked first? I had snuck in earlier to see the rankings. The rankings appeared behind Eric on the projector. I smiled and turned to Tris, she was practically holding her breath, and now a shock spread on her face a shock. I laughed as the heads turned to me, though quickly evaded.

"Did he make it?" Zeke asked nervously pestering Lauren. She laughed, as Shauna nudged him to look up but he wouldn't. Zeke was worried about his brother more than normal, despite the teasing he loved him something we all could clearly see. I closed my eyes for a second, and the memories of my father's abuse came back to me, but then I saw another image a sweet fragile girl. _Tris_ I thought. My thoughts were distributed by a voice.

"Was this your initiation or his? Yes he's in second place the first place actually went to Tris wow, maybe stiff's do have something to prove just like Four she's first" Lauren stated as Shauna threw her arms around Zeke. I smiled as my thoughts went back to Tris.

I got up, and spotted Tris now looking nervous, as the over whelming congratulations came to her. I smiled. she looked so beautiful. She was beautiful no matter if she knew it or not.

"Where are you going?" Shauna asked curiously. I looked back was there anything to hide? _No there isn't anything to hide not anymore_ I thought. I shrugged which confused them by the looks on their faces I could determine that. I walked up to Tris separating the crowd. She smiled at me and looked absolutely wonderful. I couldn't help but stare.

"Would it give too much away if I gave you a hug?" I asked, though I no longer cared because she no longer needed to be protected. She's my girlfriend, and it was time to give her that status in the public eye. I wasn't sure what my next move would be, but she solved it for me.

"I don't care anymore" she said laughing, and echoing my mind, as she kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate. I could see Christina, and Will look shocked out of the corner of my eye I also could see Shauna's mouth drop as she put her hand to her forehead. I would have laughed if I wasn't so wrapped up in the kiss. I rested my hands her waist, to make it official it wasn't just her being desperate or something as someone would assume because I have turned down more girls then I could count now. We both finally backed up realizing everyone around us was starring. I looked up Eric looked furious, but now he couldn't do anything about it. Just to make him even more irritated I kissed her forehead, and whispered "I love you" but it was clear to make out what I had just said to everyone. _But why was I proving to everyone else how much I loved her? _I thought. The answer came to me I wasn't proving anything this was all natural, and this came from a part of me I didn't understand just yet. A part of me that longed for love, though I had always ignored it.

**Tris's Point Of View**

Me, and Tobias released each other from the kiss. I backed up to take one good look at him his hands were still placed on my waist. I looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand.

"What now I can't my loving girlfriend I love her?" He asked smirking. I saw Eric ready to kill him like he was when Tobias out smarted him in capture the flag. A few mummers went around in awe. I laughed I couldn't respond to what he said. He was acting different I wasn't sure why.

"I love you too" I whispered near him as my hands rested on his shoulders. I couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of everyone starring at us. Though they pretended to be busy in conversations. Tobias caught my tension, and assured me we wouldn't be here much longer by his gestures.

"Hey Four Tris break it up" Eric said frustrated in the microphone, though he pretended to laugh, and make a joke out of it. Everyone gave out some laughter. What was so ironic about this? His stupid trick worked for the most part. I turned red, as Tobias shot a glare at Eric. This was annoying. Eric wouldn't ever leave us alone would he? I just wanted to get out of here. To be with Tobias alone.

"You heard the man" Zeke said laughing walking towards us with a bunch of others fowling him. The group included all of Tobias's close friends, and a few initiations including Will and Christina. Though we were no longer initiations. We were Dauntless now.

"What was that?" Lynn questioned getting right to the point. I expected that question from Christina but I didn't get it from Christina she was too shocked. I looked down their eyes were set on us. My face turned bright red once again, but Tobias's was still emotionless maybe happy but not embarrassed.

"That my dear Lynn is what you call a kiss I'm sorry you can't experience one though" Uriah said joking around as normal. Now Lynn looked red as she hit him in the face.

"No but seriously what was that" Christina said out of irritation that we weren't getting to the point.

"Now it's a crime to kiss my girlfriend?" Tobias stated laughing. As many eyes widened. My eyes widened. What was with him? He was acting unlike his self.

"Girlfriend?" Marlene asked confused "but how when and what? And I just don't get it". I let out a laugh it was unable to be held in.

"Some things just happen Marlene besides I didn't plan for this to happen she just well I can't put in words, but let's just say she was different from other girls, from other Abnegation girls to be correct also she wasn't afraid of my fear landscape, and even if she was, she helped me through it for the first time in years I've been able to finish more quickly after that I just admitted to my crush on her though it's not a crush anymore besides I didn't want our relationship to be shown because people would think her rank was due to my favoritism not her effort when in reality that's not the case at all, and I would tell you what happened, and how we got together but that's not important for me the only important thing is I have someone I can finally trust, and in short term I love her there do you have your answers now? I hope so" Tobias said emotionless. Did he just come right out, and admit everything? The way he admitted everything left them nodding, and understanding which allowed me to escape the whole being number one thing because of Tobias that would have come up. Though now I wanted to get out of here faster. Tobias was known for being straight up.

"That's deep, and Four you should let me in your fear landscape I'll help you that you'll never want to be helped again, and I'll be your worst nightmare" Zeke said being an idiot. He obviously hadn't experienced Tobias saying this before, and obviously was confused. Shauna hit him in the head. _Were they always like this when they weren't worried about their siblings? _I wondered. A pain inside of me hit me, I wanted to be with my brother I wanted to be with Caleb, right now. Shauna's voice broke my thoughts, so I deeply wished they had not.

"Please just because you can't be like Tobias and a good boyfriend that's not his fault" Shauna said looking like she was going to kill him.

"Why would I be a good boyfriend if I don't have a girlfriend" He teased her making her blush. As a bunch of "oh's" followed by. Everyone knew Zeke, and Shauna's obvious crushes on each other, and the teasing that normally followed. Shauna blushed. Except for Tobias he stood as still as a stone, emotionless.

"You're not going to get one with that attitude" Lynn said defending her older sister. I nodded in agreement. I saw Tobias smirk out of the corner of his mouth. Me, and Tobias excused our self's as rumors about us spread only they were all true and accurate. _And I thought only the Condor spoke true rumours and Dauntless would make up any excuse to fake something _I thought. Though I reminded myself not everyone was like Eric, and Peter. Me, and Tobias walked out into the hall.

"So what job are you going to pick Dauntless leader in training?" he inquired with a spark of curiosity.

"No government jobs won't suit me well though I was thinking faction ambassador though I might mess that up, and also I wanted to training inanities, but I don't know which one would help" I admitted.

"Go for training inanities its easy, and the control room isn't that bad at least you know what's going on I also sort of spilled out what Peter Drew, and Al did that night to make sure he didn't get Dauntless leader in training by accident though Uriah is thinking about that I heard that from Zeke, but my best advice for you is go for training inanities" Tobias said calmly. I was so glad he agreed with me, I thought he'd think I was only picking that job to be with him which was not completely the case.

"Yeah trust me I will" I said following him. Any idea of being around Eric any further wanted to make me puke. It looked like we were walking around in circles , but we went back in his apartment, and just talked for the rest of the night until he finally dozed off like before the initiation banquet. I laid there thinking. What would my life be like now?

**Ok guys tell me what you think. Please don't mind the spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I wrote this when I was sleepily dead but I did spell check. This chapter was laying more of the ground for this story. This is the third time I re-posted chapter 1 please deal with it. I know it may be OOC or something, but the next one won't be.**


	2. Shot

**A/N: Ok guys here you go "Ever After" chapter 2. I hope the characters won't seem to out of place in this chapter. Thanks for all the support on the other two stories I've written for Divergent. *Disclaimer* I don't own anything. Also I'm bringing Tobias's trainer Amar in though I don't know his age I'm making it up for this one! Also this chapter may have OOC from Amar, but then again we don't know Amar. Also this Chapter features more than Four, and Tris's point of views. A few surprises, and how does Amar really see Tris? And how does Eric see Tris when no one else is around? Also just saying this is the only story of mine that you may seem some OOC-Jazz**

_**Tris's point of view;**_

I shuffled after Tobias uncertain how this day was going to be like. I felt knots my stomach form. _Come on Beatrice, you can jump off a 7 story building but you can't face a day working in the same room as Tobias? _I thought scolding myself; my behaviour was ridiculous even if I was nervous. I kept my breaths even as I followed him through many pass ways, greeting people on my way to the control room. We stopped in front of a door that had _**"Control room" **_written on it. _So this is the control room_ I thought thinking the obvious. Tobias's held the control room door open for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled in a low tone walking in, as he nodded at me. The control room wasn't as small as I thought it would be, in a way it was sort of friendly. The walls were colour coated a friendly shade of light brown, it was neat. Which was surprising since most of the time the guys chose this job. There were main computers at the front. It was no bigger than my parents' bedroom in Abnegation. Though it felt cozy. Now I got how Tobias's could sit in front of the computer all day in here. I did a quick scan of the room with my eyes.

"They have cameras in the control room?" I asked unintelligently eyeing a camera. Tobias chuckled.

"Yeah they do, but don't worry only we'll get to see what they record since well, were in the control room which has all the camera monitoring screens, which is kind of ironic really," he said turning around, and shuffling some papers. He examined them carefully his eyes narrowed as he sat down on the chair. He gestured me, to sit across from him. I nervously sat down at the edge of the chair. I watched Tobias's fax the sheet of paper, to who knows where and mumble things like "Here we go," and "Ok that one is good." I didn't know what he was talking about, but he was typing something into the computer. His fingers reached over to the "on" button on the computer in front of me as he flicked it on.

"Here's what you'll have to do. . ." he started, and launched into the description of controls. This was easier than I thought, but for today all I had to do is watch the screens. I leaned back into my chair looking out the small window of the control room. My thoughts wandered to my family. _There's just too much time to think here_ I thought. I tried to shake the thoughts off; the more I thought about my family the more I wanted to see them. My thoughts were interrupted when the control room door flew open. I jumped back a little in my chair. A man not much older than Tobias's walked in closing the door behind him. Tobias's smirked. This guy had short blonde hair, and light brown eyes. I didn't mean to stare, but something about him made you not want to take your eyes off of him. He had a friendly smile, which I've never seen on a Dauntless before and a dragon tattoo across his arm.

"I heard you nearly killed the trainees this time around," He said smirking, then added "I wish I was here but I was stuck settling stupid Erudite arguments that wasn't fun I missed the whole training, I heard a stiff made in first place I think her name is Tris I'm not sure who is she? And what's with the rumours that you're with her they don't sound like rumors they seem true are they? And how have you been Four?" He finishes putting a series of questions in front of Tobias. I look down for some odd reason heat flushes on my face, but the two guys don't see it. Maybe it was awkward to have that guy talking about me in front of my face.

"I've been fine Amar nice to see you enjoyed your trip," Tobias said, as a, unknown look spread across his face. _Amar_ I think remembering _Amar was Four's instructor. _Amar punched Tobias's in the arm, and sat down on one of the chairs. He eyed me. I didn't get what he was trying to do.

"Hi, and you are?" he asked me smiling. I appreciated his effort, but his eyes now held a dangerous look. I wasn't sitting in his spot or anything as I? Or was he simply curious? Tobias's face was now serious for no apparent reason it was just him.

"Amar this is Tris, she's the one who ranked first," Tobias said gesturing to me. Amar looked quite young. Just how old was he?

"Hello," he says. His eyes examine me then he adds "How are you?" I almost look at him like he's crazy.

"Hi, never met a Dauntless with manners before," I blurt out before I can stop myself. I spin my chair so it's now facing the computer instead of him. I hear Amar, and Tobias chuckle.

"I'm an Amity transfer seems unlikely for me not have manners," Amar said confidently then again adds to his seemingly finished sentence that somehow never is complete, "Though I could never maintain them probably why I left."

**Four's point of view;**

I could imagine how welcomed Tris must be feeling into the control room, with Amar around. Amar was just 18 like me. He trained me when he was only learning to train as a 16 year old himself who somehow got to do the tests, and pass before most of us. I had always wondered what ropes he had pulled. Amar leaned back in his chair examining Tris. I cleared my throat.

"So tell me Four are those rumours true," he said after a while not taking his eyes off Tris. Something about her made him curious, and made me worried.

"Yes," I said giving him a casually respond has his eyes finally lifted off of her back. I turned my attention back to my computer. Though there was nothing on there, just a few teens messing around with the chasm. Amar sat in the other corner now starting up one of the computers Amar sat in the other corner now starting up one of the computers in front of him. I narrowed my eyes at Tris's screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked half confused. She immediately shut off the window that she was viewing. I didn't understand what she was doing now she had just got up, and started towards the door.

She made a mad dash out.

"Tris!" I called out saying her full name. What was that? I looked back at the screen, and opened up the pervious window.

"What the hell," Amar mumbled coming up behind me. Drew had a gun to Christina's face.

"How did he get in?" I thought out loud grabbing a gun off the table.

"Did he get ranked out?" Amar inquired. I looked at him, and nodded so that where Tris went. I made a dash out the door as Amar followed me not protesting.

"You never learn do you?" I hear Tris say; now I stand beside her. She looks over me. _Weaponless_ _are you out of your mind Tris?_ I thought.

"You Dauntless think your all that? Especially you Stiff, I should have thrown you down the Chasm when I had the chance at least I wouldn't be ranked out," he laughed insanely. _What had happened to him? He looked like a mess, and how did he get inside the compound_ I thought. I narrowed my eyed, and lifted the gun to Drew's face. What was that Condor girl doing? Drew lifted the bullet, and pulled on the trigger, just as my gun went off. I heard Christina scream. I stood frozen. Drew laid on the ground bleeding out with not one but two bullets in him. Across from me stood Eric he looked uneasy at the sight. Eric lowered the gun that had gone off first. He tried to save Tris….

**Tris's Point of view;**

A pain shot through me Tobias, dropped his gun as he ran towards me. Christina held me steady as she could with her arms. The blood came out my right shoulder, and a small part of my back. The pain stung. Christina looked at me with shock. I laughed at her expression. I had really become careless hadn't I?

"What the heck is wrong with you, you just got shot, and you're laughing!" Tobias said kicking the ground, as someone's arms lifted me up the ground. It was Eric. I looked shocked. Though the pain stung so much I couldn't protest.

"Give her to me!" Tobias demanded harshly ready to punch Eric. My eyes start slowly closing.

"Calm down you, love sick puppy you're not even thinking straight, and her being with you could cause more damage if you drop her or something," Eric said. I wanted to punch him in the face. I groaned in pain, making it clear I wanted to be with Tobias.

"She doesn't want to be with you, and why do you care?" Tobias yells.

"Calm down Four we need to get her to the infirmary, and fast please all of you just stop it," Christina pleads. That's the last thing I hear before I black out.

**Amar's Point of view;**

I stood outside of Tris's door where, Four had just gone in. Why was I standing here? I didn't know the answer I mean she wasn't my girlfriend I needed to be standing here waiting for a "She's alright."

_Maybe I'm concerned for Four, and how he's feeling he's been through a lot, and she's the only other person other than me who knows his real name, but understands him better though I'll never make the effort I'm only Four's instructor, and a good friend maybe that's why I'm so concerned about his girlfriend,_ I think. A few minutes later a doctor walks outs, or supposedly a doctor. Before I can ask the doctor anything she responds.

"Beatrice is fine just a little weak," with that she leaves me to be. _Beatrice? _I think mentally. _Who in the world was Beatrice? _Then it struck me of course her name would be something Abnegation, and she clearly didn't get it changed on the medical files yet. I watch the main Infirmary doors open once again. The girl who nearly got shot, but was covered by Tris walks in looking nervous, followed by another guy. She went straight to the front desk.  
"Will…"she said to the guy as he kissed her on the forehead, and took his leave. When did Dauntless turn into relationship central? She walked in the room without acknowledging me, I had the urge to walk in, behind her, but that wouldn't be a good idea.

**Christina's Point of view;**

I walked into the room Tris was in. _Who was that guy outside?_ I wondered. I didn't bother with that thought anymore when I saw Four helping Tris up. She smiled when she looked at me. I had to look down when I caught Four glaring at me.

"Sorry I shouldn't have irritated him, and maybe this wouldn't have happened, just like me to get someone nearly killed on their first day of work," I admitted not being able to meet her eyes.

She smiled at me, as I gave her a quick hug.

"How bad is it?" I asked referring the shoulder. She winced a little, and smiled.

"Not bad I've already had a lot of physical pain so this doesn't affect me much I'll be in the control room by tomorrow, or today," Tris says smiling reaching for her sweater. Four looks at her like he's going to kill her himself if she goes today. _He wasn't joking when she said he could be over protective sometimes._ I sighed. This was my entire fault if I had attacked that sociopath this wouldn't be happening.

"At least you get you a cast, and an excuse to say you wrecked your arm doing something totally dangerous," I say joking. I could help, but make jokes out of any situation I had been hanging around Uriah too often.

"It's lunch time," she said laughing; "besides after getting shot I worked up quite an appetite." Four held open the door for me, and her as we walked by. _When did he turn into Mr. Gentleman? _I thought giving him a devious look, as he returned the favour. We walked in the Cafeteria in silence as I spotted Eric. He looked different better, almost cute he didn't have piercing's anymore, and he was smiling. What was up with him? First he saves Tris, then he gets rid of that hideous get up.

**Eric's Point of view;**

I looked at Tris. _I hope she's alright_ I thought. What was happening to me? Why was I acting like this. _This is the same girl you ordered to throw knifes at, calm down Eric you hate that stiff don't be concerned for her._ Without meaning to, I get up, and start towards the now full table. Shauna looks up at me like I'm crazy.

"No piercings," Uriah comments biting into his hamburger. I ignore him, he wasn't the reason I was here.

"Next time Stiff be more careful the infirmary is full enough they don't need you in there too," I say sharply. I look at Amar, but I feel making it look like I needed to talk to him, even though I did was now an excuse. I hadn't felt the normal thirst for pain, and power. Who was I becoming?

"Shut up, and get lost," Four says, his hand forming into a fist.

"Amar I need to talk you now," I said. Amar gets up, and follows after me.

**Tris's Point of view;**

I leaned my head against Tobias's arm. The pain ran through me rapidly though I made no effort to whine. I closed my eyes, I had barely touched my lunch. Tobias's hand stroked my face gently.

"Are you ok?" he asks his eyes are filled with concern. He looks like the guy only I know. I look at Eric with disgust. I hated the idea that I had to be carried by him all the way to the infirmary. His cold touch still lingered on my skin, and Amar's questions in my mind. I ignored the thoughts. I wanted to go back to my apartment, but I didn't want to be alone. I tugged at Tobias's arm and he understood I wanted out of the noisy cafeteria. He helped me to my feet, as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I can't walk," I admitted though I didn't want to trouble him any further. He picked me up bridal style.

"Whoa calm your excitement Four she just got shot," Lynn said laughing, as Marlene elbowed her. Tobias gave them no response, and walked out with me lingering in his arm. I didn't realize how or when I ended up on the bed of my apartment, but I did, as Tobias's settled himself beside me, I drifted asleep in his arms.

**Ok you negative pansy cakes, like I said the Dauntless, and Tobias aren't always upset. As it's clearly stated in Divergent that neither would have been happy if the war hadn't started. Also once again I'd like to point out this is just a random fun fan-fiction of divergent, unlike my other stories it has no serious meaning. So pipe down on the negativity. Don't worry unlike other people I will not separate our dear Four, and Tris, though things might happen in the middle. -Jazz**


	3. Her parents

_**READ! - A/N:**_** Hey guys it's me Jazz back with Chapter 3. I was reading my other two chapters over, and all I could think was "Wow this is my worst grammar in anything yet." So thank you to MissTerie who gives a sometimes an unexpected, but honest judgement. I think I had better grammar writing essay's in English class. This is sad since I'm in the higher levels, and this is just stupidly unacceptable. That being said, I don't have a lot of time to go over my stories unfortunately. I'll try harder but remember I have very limited time this summer to edit, and I can't always consult Prior to edit my stories. Thank you for your patience, and as I've pointed out for those of you with heart attacks that I'll put Tris with someone else. Just because Amar, and Eric come into the scene doesn't mean she's going with someone else. Calm down I could never imagine Tris with anyone other than our dearest Tobias/Four, though a few things might happen in the middle, but in the end the one who's meant to be is the one who's meant to be. One final last note, I just realized something, Amar is dead in the book. This was absolutely interesting, well I'm going to go with he's the same age as Tobias kind of thing, and he got to take the tests early for one reason or another. Ok I lied that wasn't the last and final note, anyone who wants to see Divergent characters in a Vampire fan-fiction should stick around because I'm going to be posting a new story very soon, and it's a vampire Divergent fan-fiction called "A rose by another name." Now onto Chapter 3 of "Ever After" and, hopefully I will keep grammar in mind for "A rose by another name." Also another thing you May see a lot of Amar's Point of view throughout the story – Jazz *Disclaimer* I don't own anything everything belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris's point of view;**

I get up feeling sore, the bullet wound wasn't helping me heal any faster. _I really am a death magnet aren't I? _I think examining my shoulder in the mirror. I didn't know what I was examining it for. I was so sure I'd end up back in the control room by the second day, but now a week passed by since I had been at home, and not in the control room. I wasn't upset though maybe it helped me find my ground, and more importantly escape Amar's curious eyes. I brushed my hand over my shoulder. A flinch escaped me, when I pressed harder than intended on the wound. My thought of train was broken when I heard a knock on my door, the first time I ignored it for no reason, if it was Tobias he would walk in. Not even a fraction of a second later my door sprang open, as Tobias stepped in. I pulled away from the mirror, and smiled at him. He simply walked towards me. There was another visiting day after initiation, and it was today I wasn't sure unlike that time, that my mother would visit me again. Tobias just stood in front of me until I came out of my thoughts. I sighed.

"Nervous?" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded. He sat down on my bed. I looked but to see him intensely watching me. I excused myself to the washroom and turned on the shower while locking the door. I needed a quick wash if I was going to possibly face my parents today.

**Amar's point of view;**

I looked up as the now Dauntless, and previous initiations met their families. Mine's was right here in Dauntless, so I could see them as I pleased, though most of the time I chose not to because of differences. I pause at the sound of my name. I turn around to see Four standing with Tris around the pit. She looks different her hair is still wet from a possible shower I suppose, she has a sweater on that hides her tattoos and dark skinny jeans. She looks like a normal girl, not some Dauntless prodigy. I walk over to them, and give a quick smile to Tris, and shake Four's hand for no reason.

"So Tris are your parents visiting?" I inquire. She sighs, and gives me a look that has "I'm going to kill you" written all over it. _What did I do? Or is she just not very happy with some of my question?_ I think confused. Before she can speak someone in the distance calls out her name.

**Tris's Point of view; **

I turned back at the familiar voice. It was my mother, and father this time. I didn't even bother to give a second glance at Amar or Tobias as I ran up and crashed into my father's arms. He laughed which surprised me. Abnegation didn't tend to laugh in public or show any kind of affection.

"Dad you came," I stated laughing. He looked at me now seriously.

"Well of course I came Beatrice, I had to let go of my grudge someday Cherie," he tells me using the word Cherie that means "Dear" in French. I feel glad that he has accepted who I really am. Something I thought he'd never do. Maybe he's also accepted the fact I'll never really be his daughter again. Though this was close enough for me. I smiled, and hugged my mother.  
"How are you Bree?" She said using my childhood nickname.

"I'm fine mom," I said. I looked back, and remembered Amar, and Tobias. I doubt they saw me leaving them as rude. My father caught me slightly glancing at Tobias.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked narrowing his eyes a bit. I felt a knot form inside my stomach; in fact I was waiting for someone. I was waiting for someone; I was waiting to introduce my _boyfriend_.

**Four/Tobias's Point of view; **

I walked over nervously at the sign of Tris's signal. What was I worried about? These people weren't going to eat me alive for loving their daughter were they? Amar had taken his leave. Now I stood beside Tris, wondering what to say.

"Four right? Tris's instructor," Natalie said shaking my hand. She seemed to remember me from last time. Andrew narrowed his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to go well though he gave the same greeting as Natalie.

"Was my instructor, and now we are kind of together," Tris said putting the facts in front of them before they had a chance to even think about what had just happened. Andrew eyes now looked even angrier than of any Abnegation man I had seen. I wish she had taken it slow, and explained everything instead of just putting me under a ticking bomb that was ready to go off. I hadn't been this nervous in my initiation, than I was at meeting my girlfriend's parents.

"What!" he exclaimed almost yelling. I saw his mouth form a few other words, and before he would speak them I knew this wasn't going to end well at all. No Abnegation man would accept this kind of relationship for his daughter, and especially with an older guy. I had a lot coming at me.

**Sorry guys it's really short but a lot of people were requesting this chapter through PM's. Think of it as part one of chapter 1. Also the last seen may seem kind of incomplete. It is you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. **


	4. Surprises

**A/N: ok guys since you've been so supported I decided to write another chapter of ****Ever After****. I was going to anyway, but I decided to write it sooner. For those of you who have read Observant, I'm so sorry for not updating that story, but I'll get on it sometime soon. Also my Microsoft word is acting out so not a lot of things will make sense, in some sentences because the sentence will get cut. –Jazz **

_**Four's Point of view;**_

I looked between Tris, and her father. This wasn't going to be easy as I thought it would be. I wanted to close my eyes, but that would look just unacceptable. I had to face the facts. Natalie touched Andrew's arm which allowed him to calm down. I stood there emotionless. What was I going to say? Sorry I'm dating your daughter because I can't help myself? Though that would sound more than enough suggestive. A quick sigh escaped me.

"Well, aren't you a little too old for my daughter?" Andrew asked eyeing me. Now I was having doubts was he really Abnegation? I wondered what to say next before Tris, would say something to make it worse. She really didn't have her way with the generation gap.

"Well, I see what you're saying sir, but believe me, age is but a number," I said trying to find the right words, but I don't think there were any. I was a nervous wreck right now, and Andrew Prior wasn't helping. I am Dauntless but I'm only human. Andrew nodded. I left them to be, as they talked everything over. I didn't want to be a further disruption to Tris, and her family. I caught up with Amar, and Zeke.

"What happened?" Amar asked grinning. Zeke suddenly became a little too interested.

"Well Tris's parents are interesting Natalie seems perfectly polite, but Andrew let's just say I had trouble believing he was Abnegation, by the way he reacted to me being Tris's boyfriend, and my age," I confessed. Zeke, and Amar busted into laughter. I was closer than ever to punching one of them.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I paced quickly around the room. I wish I had informed Tobias about this soon, and now that visiting day hours where done, time was just slowing down. Why didn't I tell him before?  
"Christina what does it say?" I asked nervously. She looked up from the report, and closed her eyes. "Oh shit please don't tell me." Christina laughed but she looked more nervous than me. If the results where what I thought they were, it would make my life a whole lot more complicated, and it would be all my fault.

"Tris relaxed it says maybe, so that means this piece of junk doesn't know," Christina stated throwing the little thermometer thing in the garbage. She gave me a hug. I didn't need a "maybe" I needed a "no" this wasn't going to be easy I had to talk to Tobias right away. I nodded at Christina, as I jogged out to the pit. I found Tobias around his friends. This was bad timing but I really had to talk to him. I didn't need to do anything to get their or his attention but walk by them. Zeke grabbed my arm. What I wished he hadn't done since I almost tripped.

"Hey Tris, where do you think you were going," Zeke said smiling. Tobias flashed a smile at me.

"Um well…" I started thinking of what to say. What was I going to tell them? I'm trying to get Tobias's attention because I really have to talk to him? I looked like an idiot, as my face turned red. It was bad enough they were all guys, but did Zeke have to grab me?

"Give us a minute," Tobias said excusing himself, and taking me along. His arm wrapped around my shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?" Tobias said reading my mind. We made our way back to his apartment. I had been coming here a little too often, which was probably the result of what had happened. He closed the door, waiting patiently. I blushed how could I possibly tell him? There were no words I could describe what I needed to say.

"Ok what I'm going to say might freak you out I mean it freaked me out, and I don't know how to say this but I'm going to try my best please just deal with me," I said as my cheeks became wet. I didn't realize when I had started crying but I had.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, wiping the tears away. I grabbed his hand, and placed in between both of mine. I let out a deep breath, and told him.

"I think I might be pregnant," I whispered silently. I had expected his hand to drop, and it did. He just sat there in silence for a while, and looked back up at me. He bit his lip wondering what to say next. I didn't even know what to say I was only 16 soon to be 17 in less than a week, but that wasn't enough. "I took a test but it didn't give a clear result," I said explaining further. He let out a sigh. Was it out of disappointment? Or was he mad about this situation I had gotten him into?

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

I sat there trying to figure out what to say. I was only 18, and no way ready for what had hit me. I put my hand on Tris's shoulder. I found a smile to give her though it was weak.

"Listen you find out the actual result and, then tell me after that we'll see what happens for now don't put too much pressure, make an appointment with the infirmary as soon as possible," I said, saying what I thought was the most appropriate. She nodded. Her eyes asked the question she was about to ask next before she spoke it.

"I will, but on the day of the appointment will you come with me please? I can't do this alone," she said looking down. I nodded.

"Only if I can be excused from work," I said. This was a lie I knew I could be excused. So why was I lying?

Was I nervous about what would happen? Or running away from something I was part responsible for?

"You know what, actually I'll be there," I said kissing her cheek. I could have sworn I saw a shadow move away from my door.

"What was that?" Tris asked getting up. She had a strange fear in her eyes. She was thinking the same thing I was. What if someone had overheard? Rumours flew faster than wind around here. I took her arm, and pulled her into a hug as a reassurance, though even I wasn't sure if everything would be ok.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I walked into the cafeteria getting a few weird looks as I walked in. I looked up to see Peter evilly smirk at me. I thought about the shadow by Tobias's door. I felt my heart beat pick up. I hadn't been this scared, not even in my fear land scape. I wished the ground would open up, and swallow me in. I felt a little off balance. Thankfully Christina caught my arm. She smiled at me weakly pulling me away.

"Peter found out somehow I don't know how but I didn't tell anyone I swear Tris," she said her eyes pleading. I nodded, and smiled at her sadly.

"I know you didn't tell anyone me, and Four saw a shadow by his apartment while we were talking, and I wished I had paid attention to that," I confessed. My face looked as if it had lost call colour, and life from the reflection on one of the steal tables. Christina led me, to our normal table no one had showed up yet. Though when people started flooding in I kept my eyes down, I got a few looks I couldn't make out. I picked at my food. Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Lynn came in, and sat down also followed by Zeke, and Shauna. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for questions.

"Are you ok?" Shauna asked touching my shoulder. I didn't look up from my food, and nodded. I wasn't eating it, but I wasn't ready for their questioning stares. I was afraid I would start crying, and give Peter the satisfaction he wanted. I looked up meeting their eyes. I was Dauntless I was brave.

"Well is anyone going to say anything or will I have to spend the whole lunch in depression?" I asked smiling a bit. I got smiles back as replies.

"We just thought you would need some peace, and if we all talk that wouldn't help you," Uriah confessed tapping my hand.

"Well neither is shutting up going to help, besides if anything talking would make feel a lot better," I finally managed to utter.

"Well then if that's settled," Lynn said rubbing her hands together "is it true you might be pregnant?" This was not what I was hoping for. Though at least the rumour wasn't a lie, I felt myself sink in. I nodded, as a gasp, and a quick sob escaped me but I wiped the tears away, before anyone noticed.

"Lynn!" Marlene hissed hitting her in the arm. "Don't mind her Tris she's completely lost her mind anyway." Just to make it worse. Tobias and Amar entered, with an annoyed Eric. What was with him? Eric went, and sat down at a table. Amar looked a bit down but maybe out of tiredness, Tobias on the other hand acted like nothing had happened. He went, and sat down at another table with Lauren, and a couple of his other friends. Zeke got up to go join them. I felt my heart sink in, why was he ignoring me?

"What is he doing? Acting like nothing had happened, I'm going to kill Four," Christina said getting up, but I grabbed her arm making her sit down again. Tobias glanced at me; I saw it out of the corner of my eye. He had a pained look on his face. I could practically hear his friends, and him talking about it like it was all so normal. He laughed at one of the jokes. I felt a sharp pain stab me I knew he was doing this as a cover up but it hurt.

"Well I think I'm going to head back to the control room it's been a while," I said smiling at my friends, and ducking out of the cafeteria as fast as I could.

**Ok people if you're out there and you know it review, why? Because this time I really need you to. It all depends on you whether Tris's reports turn out positive or negative. I'm going to let it be your choice! So remember to review to have a voice! **


	5. Outcomes

**READ IMPORTANT!-A/N:**** Hey guys how are you? And first of all thank you so much for the feedback! And there was pretty much fighting going on in the review board whether the outcome will be positive or negative, the outcome is positive BUT as you my mind has been going towards a miscarriage planned by… well I won't tell you just yet, but yes this "Miscarriage" is planned why? You'll see. So thanks so much. The pregnancy plot is actually planned later on for my other story "A Rose By Another Name" though its actually badly needed there afterwards! So thank you so much and a quick shout out to Redroseshakayla, TrispriorEaton, and I Will Be Dauntless, for the wonderful suggestions. Always read the Author's note at the end and beginning of each chapter please. Any suggestions leave it in the reviews, and don't you dare forget to review. My Microsoft office is still busted so some sentences get misplaced or cut.–Jazz **

_**(Read the Author's note before being this chapter it's right up there)**_

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I hustled on my jacket my birthday was two days before. Tobias tried to make it special which it was, though there was only one thing on both of our minds. Was I pregnant? I would find out soon enough. I stepped out of the doctor's office finding Tobias sitting on the chair outside. He looked sleepy, but that's because out of nervousness I made this appointment at 6:00 am in the morning. I looked up to see the digital clock that hung on the infirmary wall it blinked 6:20 am. Tobias smiled at me. I headed straight towards the desk, as a young girl looked up. It was Christina.

"Tris Prior?" she asked jokingly like she didn't know who I was .I found a smile to give her, though it didn't mean anything, and went along with her act and nodded my head. I sighed, and closed my eyes for a second. I went over to Tobias who stood up when he saw folder in my hands.

"I haven't read the reports yet, and I want you to read them first," I said handing over the folder. I watched him open up the reports. I heard him mumble "ok" but his expression didn't change. My only hope was that nothing had changed in our lives. He didn't tell me anything but hand over the reports. I opened up to the page with the results. _Beatrice Prior Pregnancy report: __**Positive. **_I felt an uneasy gasp escape from me. I felt pale, it was like all colour had drained from me. _I'm Pregnant? _I thought. I held back a cry. He pulled me into a warm and friendly hug which I needed badly right now.

"Positive," I mumbled. A few people turned to look at me including Christina, though I ignored them. I looked back up at Tobias; he looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Come on Amar must be waiting for us at the control room," I said stuffing the report in my black and white messenger bag. To my surprise Tobias didn't even ask me if I was ok, but walked out following me. We didn't say anything on our way to the control room. Though Tobias would glance at me every now and then trying to say something, but I would ignore it, and him I didn't want to hear what he had to say right now. _He'll understand if I just stay silent right?_ I thought. Tobias held the control room door open for me. Amar was chugging down coffee not a big surprise.

"What time is it?" I asked nearly yawning. I almost fell down on my chair from not paying attention.

"6:47 am," Amar said tiredly leaning back in his chair.

"Tris be careful!" Tobias barked catching me. What was his problem and so what if I fell down? I gave him a confused look. "You need to pay more attention what if you fell down?" I was sick and tired of his attitude for this morning.

"Who cares it was just a small slip stop lecturing me!" I shouted, as Amar looked up from his screen. I bounced back in my seat.

"It's like you're asking for a miscarriage," Tobias blurted out in front of Amar. Great I had Christina the girl who's my best friend but I'm not sure will keep my secret and now Amar knows about it. How long before everyone in Dauntless knew I was pregnant? I could only hope Christina would understand, and Amar well I didn't even know him though I wished he could keep a secret though it would get out sooner or later. I glared at Tobias, and he got what he had just done wrong.

"You out of all people would be glad if I had one," I shouted throwing a pencil at him. Which was pretty pathetic since a pencil wouldn't be hurtful but I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was only trying to take my frustration out. The pencil never hit or reached Tobias, it hit Eric who had walked in with something in his hands. I looked at the light blue folder he was holding, and he got my distress. I searched my messenger bag for my reports. _Oh shit it fell out_ I thought. Eric looked at me evilly though it didn't look like he had done anything with them.

"Give me that!" I said snatching the folder, which was stupidly labeled _Tris Prior Pregnancy Reports_. Like the infirmary couldn't have been more obvious. He smirked a little but not in the revenge way.

"So positive hey…" Eric said. "Well Uriah and Marlene found it so I thought I'd bring it to you what no thank you." Did this man need every chance to make my life miserable? Thankfully Tobias spoke up.

"Eric get out," he said getting up and spinning around to meet his face. Surprisingly Eric left without a word, with a quick glance at me. I clutched the pregnancy reports in my hands. Tobias, and Amar went back to their computer screens, I attempted to do the same. It was nearly 3 hours before any movement was made in the control room, and that movement came from me. I suddenly felt like puking it was time for our break, but the whole sensation came so quickly. At first I started coughing a little too loudly which caught Amar, and Tobias's attention. The second thing I did was throw my hand over my mouth and run to control room bathroom I slammed the door shut. I puked out more than I thought I would in the toilette. For my own sake I hoped it didn't disturb Amar or Tobias, I wasn't ready to face their looks. I made sure nothing was around on the washroom floor from my little session, and washed my hands, and face considering I had been crying. My eyes did look a bit like I had been crying even after my attempts at washing my face over, and over again. I gave up and turned the tap off, opening the door and shutting off the lights. Before I had a chance to look up, Lauren held out a water bottle. _When did she get here? _I thought.

"Here have some water it'll make you feel better," she said. A small "thank you" came out from my mouth as I took the water bottle, and bounced back on my chair. I took a sip from the water bottle, and put it back letting my head hide in my arms on the computer table. I felt Lauren's hand on my back a minute later. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Tobias looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" Tobias finally asked. I lifted my head and nodded. I checked over the reports again. I found I just didn't have one child inside of me but two. _Twins_ I thought. I sighed. It was time for break I knew it as soon as I saw Tobias, and Amar getting up. Lauren was already out the door. I had the rest of the day off but I had to be back here by 7:00 tonight and stay till 9:00 with Amar. I wonder how that will go. Once me and Tobias were alone again walking side by side I finally managed to tell him something I wanted to ever since I've read the report the second time, but didn't have the courage to.

"I found out I'm pregnant with twins," I confessed biting my lip. I looked at his face it had changed to shock.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

"I found out I'm pregnant with twins," she said biting her lip. I looked at her in disbelief. _Twins _I thought _how could that happen? Handling one child at our age is a big responsibility but two? _ Why didn't she inform me earlier? I glared at her which I didn't mean to do. I knew she was pregnant since the appointment this morning, but twins? I hadn't even thought about that in my wildest dreams.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked grabbing her by the arms. What was I doing? The way I had just grabbed her reminded me of something my father had once done to my mother. He had grabbed her in the same position I had grabbed Tris, the only difference was he had slapped my mom across the face, in front of me. I let go of Tris maybe more harshly then I should have remembering that memory.

"I'm not ready for this at all," I confessed. I took her hands what was I going to say? Get an abortion? I could never kill a child. Tris stormed off. I didn't head down to the cafeteria I walked around till I heard Lauren's voice call to me. She ran up to me smiling.

"Four I know how hard this is for you but imagine how hard it must be for Tris, she just came to Dauntless, and suddenly all this happens to her you have no idea how hard it is for her she's just 17 but try and be a little mature," Lauren said with that she was walking off again. I wish I had understood that sooner before freaking out on Tris. My thoughts were interrupted by a pulling on my left leg. I looked down to see a small baby boy who had been crawling pulling on my leg. He smiled at me. I backed up a bit looking around to find his mom, but the baby came closer to me, and started pulling on my leg again. I picked him up without thinking twice. The baby rested his head on my shoulder. It felt more than perfect there I didn't ever want to put him down though I knew I would have to.

"Well hello there who are you?" I asked smiling. A woman came running up to me. She looked like she was out of breath. She stopped, and looked relieved when she saw me.

"Oh thank god, I thought he may have fallen down something," she said looking at her child. "Conner come to mommy," she smiled, but Conner didn't seem to want to let go of me, he just shook his head and rested it back on my shoulder. I laughed.

"I think he likes you I'm Kelly by the way," she said introducing herself and pinching the boy's cheek, who was still stubborn on not leaving me. "I'm so sorry about him he can be so stubborn sometimes," she said lightly smiling.

"Hi I'm Four," I said shaking her hand. "Four? Oh yes the instructor I remember you my niece Marlene was an initiation this time around she mentioned you were having a child with your girlfriend randomly yesterday when she came to visit Conner first child?" she said throwing a lot of details at me. I nodded. "Well you'll be a great dad." She finally finished, trying to take Conner back. I ended up having to hand back the child forcefully a bit, because he wouldn't let go though, when his small hands slid across my face I wished I didn't have to. I bid farewell to Kelly and started towards the cafeteria thinking of Tris. What an idiot I had been, to her. On my way there all I could think about was the small boy named Conner, and how I wanted to keep him longer with me, Zeke caught up with me. We chatted and I told him the incident I had run into.

"Well Four never the less this proves one thing, that you'll love spending time with your own child as much as you did with a kid you didn't even know," he said laughing. I stopped at the cafeteria doors. Was he right? If he was then I guess I owed an apology to Tris. Whatever was going to come at us I would support her through the whole entire thing, and stick by her side something I hadn't been doing for the past few days. I entered and scanned the cafeteria Zeke, Lauren and Shauna had joined the younger Dauntless including Tris at their table, I didn't head to my other friends today instead I went straight over Tris's table. Everyone was surprised when they saw me sit down next to Tris I hadn't been around a lot.

"So Tris what were the results?" Marlene asked biting her hamburger. I watched Tris's fork drop from her pasta. She looked up hesitantly all eyes were on her. I noticed a few close by tables listening in including Amar's and Eric's and one other filled with people I didn't know but Max the Dauntless leader sat there. From the look on Tris's face she noticed that to, but spoke very confidently for illusion.

"Positive," Tris said not looking up from her food. Marlene's eyes went wide, but they weren't out of shock but out of some kind of excitement. Lynn let out some kind of gasp. Christina laughed, though she already knew, she was laughing at Uriah, and Will's expressions.

"No way! Wait so your actually having a kid? Ok I don't know how to respond right now! Is it a girl or a boy?" Uriah said shooting up. Zeke hit him in the back of the head reminding him how sensitive me, and Tris are about this.

"Too small to know if it's a girl or a boy, and it's not a kid, its actually kids, twins I mean," Christina said filling in for Tris. Of course Christina would know the results she worked at the infirmary. Tris looked hopefully at Christina for all the help.  
"Aw….." Shauna mumbled under her breath. I didn't think anyone was actually meant to hear that. Everyone but me, and Tris turned to her shooting her looks because of the expression on her face. Tris's face looked pained.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I was about to get up and storm out of the cafeteria like I had done for the past couple of days, but I stayed put in attempts to not repeat the same episode of my life over, and over again.

"What?" I hissed in a whisper when I caught Tobias eyeing me. He looked confused; if he was going to act to insecure then I didn't know what I was going to do with him. I excused myself and headed up to my apartment. I open the door and fell on my bed, and just laid there thinking about what would happen with my life. It wasn't long before I heard the door open again. _I knew I should've locked it _I thought as Tobias, walked in locking the door behind him.

"Get out!" I hissed throwing a pillow at him, and went back to rolling on the bed for no reason. He came over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You have something I own… sort of… with you so it allows me to come into your apartment anytime I want," he said a little too confidently. I looked him confused what was he ranting on about? I turned so I was laying on my back now. He clearly read my confusion, and started to lift my shirt up a bit.

"What are you doing?" I asked suddenly alarmed. I was about to punch him in the face if he tried anything now. Instead he pressed his head to my stomach.

"Hi baby, sorry about your mean mommy, but don't worry she can't stop me from meeting you," he said kissing my stomach. I smiled a bit though I was still mad about his behaviour. I tried to turn around but his hold restricted me from doing so. He drew circles on my stomach which made me flinch a little now and then because of the way they felt and how funny they felt. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Anyway where was I? oh yes complaining to you two about your mom, I say one thing and she gets mad at me will you get mad at her to for me?" he asked kissing my stomach again. "Am I forgiven for now?" he asked. I nodded I didn't want to fight with him any longer. He laid right next to me, as I turned around; he placed his hand on my stomach. I didn't know when or how but I dozed off. Until Tobias woke me up at dinner. I realized I had just missed my shift but he didn't complain about it.

_**Peter's Point of view;**_

I watched the stiff and Four enter the cafeteria again. This time he had his hand hung around her waist as he placed a kiss on her lips, during lunch they looked like they were going to kill each other, but now the story seemed to suggest something else. They made their way back to their friends; I watched them wanting to kill the stiff.

"I can't believe she's pregnant with Four's child well kids in this case because they are twins after all," a girl named Riley said to Eric. He looked at her sharply but didn't say anything but nod. That's all I had been hearing for the past few days. I watched the stiff in an intense expression. Something about the word "miscarriage" rings to me in my ear, as I watch her sit on Four's lap laughing shoving cake in his mouth as a joke. I smirk, what if the stiff got a supposed accidental miscarriage? I suddenly knew how to get my revenge on her for beating me out of rightful position of first place in the initiation. She can laugh now, but soon she will have to cry if I can help it. I watched Four's hand carefully placed on the side of her stomach. Seems like he's become attached to the kids themselves, I wonder what will happen if it looks like the miscarriage was Tris's fault? Time to end more than one chapter of her life. Eric caught me starring at the stiff.

"What are you looking at rookie?" he asked following my gaze, to his hand on her stomach. He finally got what I was thinking. Though for some reason his expression changed when he saw them laughing, into anger I suppose Eric didn't like Four as much as I didn't. I smiled.

"Just the start of something," I mumbled. I didn't know how her miscarriage would happen but it will look it was all her fault.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

"Tris knock it off!" I said she had stolen my cake again. What was with her? She laughed childishly eating a bit more than she should have. Zeke looked at me carefully, and waved at me to follow him out. I left Tris and the others and followed Zeke out.

"What?" I asked as we walked along the pit. He looked down rubbing his eye.

"Girl advice I've been trying to confess to Shauna how I feel about her but it's getting harder," he confessed looking a bit ashamed. I laughed the famous Zeke was coming to me for advice.

"What makes you think I know anymore?" I asked half confused. Why would he come to me out of all people? Why didn't he go straight to Lauren? Who had been in more relationships than I could count.

"Dude you just got a girl pregnant I think you know more than enough," he said laughing, and handing me something. "Open it I thought I might get you that." I eyed him, and opened the package knowing it was a prank. _Condoms really?_ I thought. I shot a glare at him shoving the box in the back of his shirt playfully.  
"Run Four Eaton," he said using the name he knew. Me and him drew more than enough attention fighting and laughing at each other throughout the pit until Shauna and Tris found us.

**Hey guys what do you think? If your heart is melting and you don't want the miscarriage let me know! Because mines is already melting don't worry I won't make this story bad or less drama between Amar, Eric and Tobias/Four about Tris! They'll still chase after her no matter what! REVIEW!**


	6. Unexpected

**READ!- A/N: Hey guys what's up it's your girl Jasmine "Jazz" here with chapter 6! Now people are crying over why this miscarriage shouldn't happen, because I accidently emotionally blackmailed them into changing their minds, though I actually never did that so it was interesting. Some people think there should be a miscarriage, but only one of the twins should die, and the other one survive. If that's what you guys want I'm all good with it, that's what we will do then. This chapter is just filling in for what Peter's planning to do, and more rushes around Dauntless etc. Here's the thing you guys tell me what you want in the review section, and if it's good the hell why not I will go with it! Along with that being said, the miscarriage can still happen maybe! Though I am taking in name suggestions for Four, and Tris kids! So feel free review and maybe even tell me if the miscarriage will happen or not. Also even if you believe it should tell me that, and leave a name in the review anyway just in case. This chapter is just for you guys to make up your mind! So it's all just fun and games! Also my friend wrote a comment on my story on my account please ignore that! Yes my Microsoft word is still busted –Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I looked around mine, and Tobias's new apartment. It was bigger than most apartments with three rooms instead of one small one. I flopped back onto the bed of mine and his room. It was covered in purple and light green sheets, which Tobias had thought to pick out. It looked lovely. I starred up at the dresser in front of me. _Wow he really went all out I wonder how he could convince them to get this apartment? _I thought. Then I remembered the person in-charge of changing apartments, was a young girl she probably melted when she saw him anyway. I was exhausted already and I wasn't sure why. I pulled one of the covers on top of me resting my head against the headboard. I placed the sketch book in my hands on one of the night tables on each side of the bed. It wasn't long before Tobias stepped in, or at least I hoped it was Tobias, I kept my eyes closed regardless.  
"Get up!" Christina demanded hitting me in the head with a pillow. So it wasn't Tobias. Suddenly the apartment was filled with voices coming out side of it. I groaned. I looked up at Christina with puppy dog eyes, which was a thing I rarely did.

"No excuse we are going shopping," Christina said smiling evilly. I let out another groan. I hated shopping, I hadn't done much of it lately, I had to do some when I was setting up the apartment with Tobias, that's when I decided I hated it, though it was with mostly Tobias's money he wouldn't let me use my own, but I managed to sneak by and pay for some of the stuff myself.

"Why do you need to go shopping?" I asked curiously. Christina rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't, but you do or are you planning to wear black in the blazing sun? It's exceptional to wear other colours if you're on the Dauntless field outside in fact is recommended," Christina explained. Oh yes the famous paintball show down, and picnic I was being forced to go to. Even though I wasn't going to be playing this time around, I was happy to be enjoying the sun, and Christina was right wearing clothes that trap heat wouldn't be healthy for me right now. I grabbed another one of my messenger bag, shoved my debit card in, with a bit of cash and headed out following her. Sitting on one of the couches outside watching a random Dauntless idiotic broadcast by kids on TV, were no other than Tobias, Zeke, Amar, Will, Uriah, and the only girl there Shauna. Shauna got up as soon as she saw me and headed over to us. It took the guys no longer then a few seconds to notice me Shauna, and Christina mumbling things. It turns out Shauna was coming with us. At least I had someone to save me from Christina's fashion lectures. We made our way to the door.

"Where are you guys headed?" Zeke asked curiously since he had seen us make our way to the door.

"To hell! do you want to come? I'm sure Christina, and Shauna can arrange that," I said rolling my eyes, and shooting looks at both girls. "Depends what does hell look like?" Zeke asked more interested. I sighed. "It looks like a boutique filled with dressing rooms," I confessed. Zeke laughed "No thanks I'm good." Tobias let out a laugh; he knew how much I hated shopping. We made our way to the pit, the boutiques where more designed then the ones in Condor, or Erudite. I was surprised at all the different colours. Shauna and Christina went to work finding summer dresses while I just looked around. They both came back with a pile of clothes which made me roll my eyes. I shoved myself into the dressing room, trying them on. I came out wearing a light fluttery lime green summer dress that came down to my knees. It wasn't meant for any occasion just for a fun day. It was too dressy, but it looked amazing on me, which was a miracle since not too many things do. The thin straps complimented the light flower pattern amazingly. I loved it, it was way too tight for Abnegation taste, or any taste but it looked wonderful surprisingly. I doubted if I ate anything it would show either.

"That's perfect!" Christina squeaked. I had to agree. Shauna found some matching sandals with it since I obviously couldn't wear high heels at a time like this, too much of a risk to fall over. I changed back into my street clothes, and took them to the cashier looking worn out from trying on too many clothes. The cashier rang up the purchases. As expected it was nearly 100$ but I didn't care this time, and just paid for it. Tobias would have probably done it for me, if he was here. I didn't know why he liked spoiling me, or attempted too. I had asked him this once, and he had stated he never really had anyone who he cared about, and now he did so he wanted to do all that he could for me. It was a side of him I had never seen. I wasn't really comfortable with that side either, it seemed like he was giving too much, while I was giving nothing. We walked out, Christina, and Shauna had a few bags in their hands too. As we walked back to the end of the pit, towards the apartments, I noticed a white gold necklace with the letter "T" on it, but I didn't bother with it. I didn't want to blow out money right now; I had more responsibilities in life now. When we got back to the apartment, the guys where still there, with a few more people but thankfully they were not drinking, but planning out how tomorrow would look like. I had forgotten that Tobias was on the team that planned the whole thing like every year he had been here.

"An engagement ring!" I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me like I was mental, with confused expressions; everyone but Lauren she just smiled and I made my way over to Lauren.

"So that bitch Drew finally proposed?" I asked. Tobias looked shocked at the fact I had just swore. She smiled nodding yes. "Oh I get it Tris spotted the ring on Lauren's finger…wait Lauren your Drew's fiancé now?" Uriah said unintelligently, his eyes popping out. Lauren was one year older than Tobias and the rest of them. The year of her initiation gave her another year to wait to do the tests, and chose her faction because she had broken her leg. I gave Lauren a quick hug. A moment of "congratulations" began until someone noticed the shopping bags.

"What did you guys buy out the pit shops?" Uriah said joking. "They did I didn't," I said defending myself. Shauna shrugged.

"We couldn't help ourselves," Christina explained. "Uh huh…" Zeke said. It was clearly a boring conversation. Who would want to talk about shopping? I headed back to my room and threw the bag in the closet. Christina and Shauna didn't bother to follow but where engaged in the conversation happening outside. I eventually dozed off.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

I woke up beside Tris, she seemed to be mumbling things, it took a second to realize she was on the phone with Christina, as soon as she hung up, she turned to me.

"Oh hi… you're awake," she said stating out the obvious. "Yes I am," I said placing a kiss on her lips. It occurred to me she was already dressed just laying down. She was wearing typical Dauntless clothing I narrowed my eyes.

"You're going to wear that? Tris you know how hot it is outside today not even many of the Dauntless wear their typical clothing on event days," I said not satisfied with what she was doing. She shrugged and just smiled. I reached for something in my pocket I forgotten to give her last night. As soon as she was sitting up I placed a white gold necklace around her neck that had a "T" on it. At first she seemed surprised, and then shocked she turned to look at me.

"Where you stalking me yesterday? How did you know I wanted this necklace?" she asked confused. I shrugged I actually didn't know, I just saw it and thought of her.

"I didn't know I just got because it reminded me of you and I really didn't get you a gift to say congratulations on ranking in first place," I confessed. She believed me. I rushed through the shower, pulling on a light red t-shirt, and light brown jeans. I still had to dress in my team colours. My hair was still wet when I came out, but I didn't mind I had to head up early to the stations anyway.

"Good luck," she mumbled almost laughing, as I kissed her cheek and walked out. I could how she was almost laughing; most people treated this game as a life and death situation, when in theory it was just a recreational Dauntless event. I don't even think the Dauntless knew the word, recreational. God forbid A new Dauntless member knew how to shoot better than one of the old competing Dauntless. This is also why I didn't let Tris, enter this year. Next year it would be her choice this year it was mine. I existed mine, and Tris's apartment.

"Hey!" Zeke said running up smirking. How could he be this cheerful? I gave him the "What?" look, and he understood. "Guess who the other team captain is!" he exclaimed. _Your mom_ I thought irritated. I didn't like to be kept guessing.

"You?" I asked. It was probably the best guess right now seeing his excitement. Suddenly he had an evil look on his face. It was clear he wasn't the team captain. "Eric?" I asked confused. Still no response.

"It's the only guy who's ever been able to keep up with your skills and mind, that means its Amar," he announced proudly. _Amar _I thought smirking; _this just got a whole lot more interesting. _We made our way above ground within seconds. I met up with my team which not surprisingly included Christina, only a few people passed to play this game. Though it was just a Dauntless picnic apparently there had to be something exciting each year. I didn't see any other initiation. I noticed Eric was on Amar's team. The harder the better, I looked around, many girls took this opportunity to get out of black clothes and even go for something like light pink dresses such as Shauna, though Tris could beg to differ. My eyes scanned the large crowd for Tris; she finally appeared from the underground compound chatting with Will. My eyes just stayed fixed on her, she was now wearing a lime green dress and the necklace I gave her. Her now long hair was completely straight, with front bangs. Her hair covered up the tattoos she looked stunning. So she wasn't actually ready this morning.

I walked over to where she was sitting on one of the blankets with Lynn, and Will.

"Hi," I said approaching Tris. She smiled. "Four go get in the game! You can make out with Tris later, I know she looks very appealing right now but that's not the point!" Lynn barked.

"Hey guess what? Eric's playing and he's on Amar's team," Uriah said. The thought sickened me, I tried not to admit it but I could easily loose, if I wasn't careful.

_**Peter's Point of view; **_

The game ended with Four's side winning unfortunately. Though that didn't matter let him have this win, I will get the last one. The stiff had apparently gone for a walk; I had followed her out here watching her every move. You could say she looked attractive, but that wasn't the point. She walked along the train tracks, but nowhere near to get hit by a train. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a train coming the way she was walking. Suddenly the words "hit" and "stumble" popped into my head. I knew this could kill her but it wasn't like the train went on by itself, it had a driver he would eventually figure it out. I smirked, and started towards her. As soon as the Train came close enough I pushed her in front from behind, and vanished into the bushes. I heard her let out a scream, but then I saw something that wasn't so pleasant to see. Four had pulled her out the way the right time, and he had also seen me pushing her, just not my face. Behind him stood the team members a little shocked. They must have been walking around. To make it worse Eric was there. Tris's head fell on Four's shoulder, she was gasping and, out of breath, and scared. This had just gotten harder. I smiled to myself. If it's a challenge you want Four it's one you'll get. A few of her friends raced up to her worried, as I backed up further.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"Tris! Say something," someone said. I couldn't see who, and I was still finding air to breath, the noise of the crowd was worse than I had expected. What had just happened? And how did I react this way? I still had trouble breathing.

"Guys don't crowd her and shut up!" Christina yelled over the crowd, being let through since she is part of the infirmary team. "Here give me your wrist," she said. As Tobias placed my hand carefully in Christina's as if it was going to break. She checked the plus for a second.

"You're fine, it was just the twins giving you some trouble because of that sudden push," she said, I leaned my head back onto Tobias's shoulder. Her eyes got serious, "Who pushed you?" she asked.

"I don't know I never saw anyone," I admitted instead of making random guesses. Tobias picked me up bridal style, and we went back to the field. The rest of the day went fine outside, though all I could think about was what almost happened. My hand went straight to my stomach, as soon as I thought about what could have happened. I held back a cry, Tobias placed his hand over mine feeling my tension. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest laying down beside him on the blanket. He was all I needed right now.

**Ok guys this miscarriage is up to you now, whether it would happen, or you just love the kids too much already and decide against it! Either way all I'm doing is writing this story Ever After was designed to be your guys' ideas and creativity put together, with my words. So technically Ever After belongs to you people out there! Review and don't be afraid to leave suggestions. Also if you say miscarriage leave a few baby names anyway, because a lot of people want the miscarriage not to happen, we'll see the results after. **


	7. Who did this?

**A/N: Hey guys you people review like it's your job! This is the chapter were everything gets decided so read carefully! ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AFTER YOUR DONE READING! And to show you how much I love you I will sign off with my full first name instead of "Jazz"! I hope you like this chapter I made it so it would be a compromise for everyone, and it would fit your taste. Yes my Microsoft Office is still acting out! –Jasmine **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"I didn't even know the train had a handle," I confessed. I thought I would have a hard time getting on the train and jumping off would be out of the question, what I didn't know was the Dauntless trains did have these "handles" at the edge you can grab onto if your injured, or have a situation like me. Tobias had made me use them though I had fought to jump on and off myself but I didn't win. I had to grab the handles. The train was full, with a few students that had arrived from school, Zeke, and a bunch of my friends were there. I wasn't sure who was behind me, but I felt like I was getting consistent pushes, which worried me. I was standing on the edge, which made Tobias shoot a warning looks, that if I didn't grab one of the handles and tried to jump off without support he would kill me. I played with a face of innocence when he looked at me now and then; when I saw the Dauntless compound stop approaching I got ready to grab one of the handles. I looked back at few of my other friends. I didn't like hiking but once again sunlight was good for me to I was forced to go. Christina leaned against the wall making out with Will. That sickened me a bit, as the sunlight fell on my face. This event week was starting to take its toll on me.

_**Peter's Point of view;**_

I saw the stiff getting ready to grab one of the handles. I knew I had to do whatever I planned quick. I looked over at Four he was watching her. I smirked a bit how would it feel to him if this looked like it was all her fault? I smiled, and made my way through the crowd over to Tris.

"Say goodbye," I mumbled. She seemed to catch what I had said, and looked around. I didn't bother with her curiosity, but kept my eyes on her ankles. One small tug or push and she was done for it. I made sure I was in a secure place that no one could see what I was doing. Eric looked too worn out to notice anything suspicious going on. He looked different, as normal there was the no pricing's look, but his hair colour was turning back to normal. I had even caught Riley flirting with him yesterday, but Eric's personal life was of no concern to me. As the Dauntless compound got closer and closer. My excitement came faster and faster, I could almost feel my heart beat picking up. I slowly twisted the stiff's ankle when it was time to jump off, and the last I heard of her was a scream. I backed up into the crowd jumping off last. What had I done? It was obvious now someone had pushed her off. Four looked shocked and even Eric did for someone who didn't like her very much. Her screams become desperate. I remembered reading in health class once that a miscarriage hurt more than child birth. I smiled at her pain. She could barely breath her eyes began to close, as Christina desperately tried to keep her awake. I knew this wouldn't guarantee a miscarriage but my chances had gone up by 90 percent. She was completely unconscious now. I stuck around the infirmary until the Amity Hospital ambulance had come, which was under 5 minutes. So this accident must have been serious. I smiled to myself. All I need now was a confirmation that this miscarriage had happened. Otherwise poor stiff would have to be hurt again, and more cruelly. As soon as she was sent off to the Amity hospital, I departed.

_**Christina's Point of view;**_

I ran down the halls of the large and main hospital of the city in Amity. I had volunteered to be one of the guest doctors but only because I would be able to stay with Tris. I ran over to the main desk a few Abnegation where there. Probably a meeting with the Amity since the right side of this building wasn't a hospital, but regardless you had to report at the main desk which they were doing till I interrupted.

"I'm so sorry but this is an emergency and I have to find something out," I told them keeping in mind they were Abnegation. The small girl at desk seemed to recognize me.

"Doctor Christina Alpha? From Dauntless right?" she questioned. I nodded. "How may I help you?" she asked. I was getting tired of her not letting me speak.

"I need to know which room Tris I mean Beatrice Prior is in," I told her. "234 second floor left side," she said sweetly. I sighed. "I also need her files here I have a Dauntless infirmary permission slip," I said giving her the small slip. As she handed me the files. I felt the Abnegation suddenly looking at me I didn't know why, they probably knew Tris, but from the corner of my eye I noticed the woman was Tris's mom Natalie Prior. Of course she had a meeting here. Along with someone named Marcus Eaton, and a few other Abnegation. "The meeting room is 789 on the right side and I'm sorry for the wait but Johanna will come and get you shortly though you may have to wait a little bit for Angie sorry about this," the girl behind the desk said smiling at them. I didn't think Natalie cared about the meeting that much anymore. Just then Four came out of nowhere, he smiled sadly when he saw me but for some reason his face harden when his eyes met, Marcus. Even Marcus's eyes were on him, but I ignored the glaring contest, as I walked up to Four. I handed him Tris's files. He nodded and headed towards the front desk.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

My eyes were fixed on my father as I went to the front desk. I felt myself sink in more. The woman from behind the desk recognized me; she was my mother's youngest sister's daughter and my cousin Ally. She got up, and gave me a hug. I had explained to her what had happened, with Tris when I met her in the elevator before.

"Here you go the rest of the reports, I was hesitant to give them to your friend over there, so I only gave her the basics," Ally explained, I could feel Marcus listening in. After a while he finally let go of the Abnegation act, and turned to me.

"Tobias what are you doing here?" he asked trying not to sound selfish and curious. I didn't have time to fight with him. "It's Four now, please don't call me that, and I'm here because of an emergency with one of my previous initiates," I said I didn't want him finding out who Tris was to me. I hated the fact I had to explain to him. I was ready to punch him in the face until I saw Natalie.

"Hi," Natalie said shaking my hand. I greeted her with somewhat of a smile, though it could be read from my face I was in distress. "Excuse my curiosity but what happened to Beatrice?" she asked not being able to hold her concern for her daughter in any longer. I was shocked at this question though. How could I explain to an Abnegation mother that her daughter was pregnant? I took a deep breath, and told her everything. It shocked Marcus a bit to know I was with Tris; it shocked Natalie that her daughter was only 17, and pregnant, but this had happened to her. Natalie looked like she was about to pass out.

"How is she now?" she asked pulling herself together. "I don't know, but I will in a minute," I confessed. I walked away with Marcus's glares staring into my back. When I got to Tris's room, she was hooked up to life support. The doctor looked at me carefully as I handed her the reports. She sighed, right then I knew this wouldn't be the best situation.

"I'm sorry due to this accident, she lost one of the twins, thankfully the other one's ok and survived," she said reading the reports. For a minute it felt like something inside of me had died. I had been pretending to be strong about what had happened, but I couldn't anymore. I looked weak and I didn't care. How could Tris have been so careless? I stormed out of the room, running into Christina again.

"I can't believe how careless she was!" I shouted. Christina looked at me in disbelief.

"Calm down Four, I think someone pushed her off!" Christina yelled. As the group of Abnegation made their way to the right building with Johanna passing us including my father, they could hear our conversation since we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Well no one told her to stand by the door she just killed one of the twins!" I shouted louder than I should have, my father turned to look at me.

"Stop it! That's not what I meant! I think someone did this on purpose! Remember the train track incident a few days ago? That was also done on purpose!" Christina yelled. A few more Abnegation looked at us, waiting for another Amity leader at the end of the hall. They clearly tried to hide their curiosity, but it wasn't working this time, after all they were just human. I stopped and thought about it. Why hadn't I just paid attention before? Maybe Tris wouldn't be in this condition if I had bothered to pay attention.

"This is all my fault, I need to be with her instead of blaming her for something she didn't do," I said as Christina gave me a comforting hug. "I know but this wasn't your fault either, I'm guessing your mind reacted this way after seeing her on life support, we all know how much you love her," Christina said. As soon our conversation finished someone came to get the Abnegation. I had just wished someone had done that before. I didn't need Tris's mom or my father knowing a whole lot about this.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up, as a doctor was taking a oxygen mask off of me. I looked around to find myself in the Amity Hospital. I thought about what had happened back at the Dauntless train, and tears spilled out of my eyes. Did I loose my kids in this accident? I had felt something push me off. I looked to my side to see Tobias sitting beside me his hand on my cheek brushing away the tears. I got up with his help, on the bed and leaned into him crying. He didn't stop me, but just kept his hand on top of my head to conceal me, and reassure me.

"I swear I didn't do this myself, someone pushed me off on purpose," I cried a bit more defending myself. I had felt the need to.

"I know you didn't Tris, and I believe you," Tobias said kissing my forehead, as Christina walked in with a few reports in her hands.

"Tris, you lost one of the twins in the accident but the other one is completely normal and safe," She admitted. I closed my eyes, out relief at least both of them hadn't been lost, but a few more tears came out thinking about the other one, and what Tobias has said to me yesterday.

_Flashback _

"_Tobias a little help here please!" I yelled. Tobias had been outside all day. He smiled and came in closing the apartment doors. "Are you in love with that hallway or something?" I asked rolling my eyes. He tackled my on the Sofa. _

"_What are you doing?" I said laughing trying to get him off me._

"_Showing you I'm not in love with the hallway but you and I also love my kids," he stated kissing my stomach. He rested his head on my stomach like he often did now._

"_I just hope both of them arrive in this world alright, I swear if something happens to one of them I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Tobias said kissing me. My face sadden as I grabbed him into a hug. Neither would I Tobias I thought, placing my hand back on my stomach. _

_End of Flashback_

I fell asleep, thinking about this thought and in my nightmares a 5 year old girl appeared.

"Mommy," she said tugging my hand. She raced towards one of the train I watched her shocked. I tried to move to grab her but my legs were planted. Within seconds she was in the train. I sighed in relief, but then her foot slip off the door, and she fell back off the train. I tried to get to her but she become further and further away. When I finally managed to get to her she was bleeding out.

"Mommy why didn't you save me? I wanted to live," she said crying. _No, this cannot be happening_ I thought. As the girl's eyes shut closed, but before dying she whispered "I love you mommy," in my ear. her hands slipped away from mine, and she kept on getting further away from me as I tried to reach her.

"NO!" I screamed. I was back in the hospital; Tobias was resting on one of the chairs, in the room while Christina was in the other. I shot up on the bed. I started to panic as Tobias rushed by my side.

"This is all my fault I killed my child I shouldn't be allowed to live!" I screamed crying as a doctor came in and injected something in my arm.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

"She'll be just fine," the doctor said noticing mine and Christina's scared expressions. "You can take her home tomorrow but riding a train is too dangerous, and risky," the doctor said. That didn't matter I owned a car, though many of the Dauntless didn't bother to.

"I have a car," I mumbled. Christina shot a look at me. I knew what she was thinking, if only I had bothered to use it before. This was partly my fault, but it was also the fault of the person who's trying to harm Tris. The doctor nodded at me. I sat back down next to Tris taking her hand in mine. _I love you_ I thought.

**Ok guys what did you think? Also since I've kept one of the kids now…I NEED NAMES! Please tell what you think and leave a name in the review section. No I will not tell you the gender of Tris's child even if you kidnap me! **


	8. Finally Found

**READ: This chapter had been re-posted, because someone said the soup scene in this chapter matched "Trusting in you" Not my fault it was an accident I didn't copy **

**Hey guys what's up? And a lot of you checked out one of my recently new fan-fiction "Roses, Love, Tears, and Heartbreak" I just want to say if you love Ever After, you'll love this new fan-fiction, so head on over Rosemarieprior's page vote for the poll check out mine and Prior's stories Yes Prior is my beta, no she isn't editing right now and yes my Microsoft office is still busted! I still write stories on it but, it doesn't behave it'll change words, and cut off words when I'm saving for an example; it will change the word "Looking" to "Look." Without asking, and without me knowing so sorry about any mistakes. So sorry this chapter is short –Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up in mine, and Tobias's apartment. He had brought me back about a day ago, and since then I had many visitors, all I truly wanted right now was to be left alone. I didn't have the courage to speak to anyone, or face anyone, and the questions they had. The door opened, and I let out a sigh I was glad to see it was only Tobias at the door. He mumbled something, and walked into the kitchen, I ignored him lost in my thoughts. He finally came and sat down next to me with a bowl of soup in his hands. He had been force feeding me for the past day. He brushed away the hair that fell into my eyes, and sat down in front of me.

"Tris you have to eat something, I know your upset but starving yourself isn't going to make the matter anymore safer," he said holding up the spoon to me. I had to agree, just because I had lost one of my kids, didn't mean I could risk the other one. We sat there for a few minutes, with him having to spoon feed me though it didn't look like he minded one bit. At one point I shifted my arm accidently and the hot soup on the spoon had hit his cheek. I laughed a bit it looked so funny; I had forgotten all the pain that was built inside my chest. He looked relived to see me laugh. His lips where now placed against mine, and that's when it all ended. His hand wrapped around my waist, and a bit of it ended up on my stomach. I pulled back. He looked up to see tears coming out from my eyes rapidly.

"Tris…" he said wiping the tears away, "I'm so sorry." He had nothing to be sorry for this wasn't his fault. Just than the door flew open. It was Christina.

_**Christina's Point of view; **_

I gave a quick nod to Four; the only way to get Tris out of what had happened was not to let her be alone at all. I glared at the soup in a comical way, then at Four. I flung down on the sofa right next to Four, and Tris.

"Come on really soup? Are you trying to make her suffer?" I said rolling my eyes. "Ice-cream, and strawberry vanilla cake sounds much better don't you agree Tris?" I asked turning my attention to my best friend, who's eyes had lit up a bit. "Wholeheartedly…" she mumbled. Four seemed to catch on to what I was trying to do. "In fact it sounds so good I want to go get some and its lunch time already," Four said adding to my melodramatic moment. Tris smiled a bit at our stupidity, and our lame attempts.

"Well if that's the case come on lets go, and Tris you come too," I said pulling both my friends off the couch along with me.

"But…." Tris started. "No buts!" I interrupted, "You're coming with us and that's final ok!" Four shot a glare my way but Tris agreed seeing as there was no point in arguing with me. We headed down the pit with Four, and Tris's hands intertwined together. She stayed close by his side. I could see how losing one of the twins had affected her badly. We finally made our way to the cafeteria. I looked over and waved to our group. They all looked happy to see Tris; they had got the news what had happened and were worried for her all day. Especially Lauren, and Shauna seeing as how they made repeated trips to her apartment throughout the day. We got our food and went and sat down with the group. Tris had been crowded from the moment she had entered.

_**Eric's Point of view; **_

I walked into the cafeteria I looked over at Tris. I smiled a little glad she was here, I was almost made my way over to my table but then I stopped. I wouldn't try to get her until the kid was born, I didn't want any chance of hurting her. I knew Amar was thinking the same thing, the fool thought I couldn't see right through him. I had to deal with Four and Tris, but now Amar getting in the way was enough I needed to do something about this.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

I still ended up having to spoon feed Tris, she still wouldn't eat much but she looked a lot better. Uriah and her messed around throwing comments around.

"Uriah before she punches you in the face knock it off," Lynn said rolling her eyes. Uriah surprisingly had a death wish when he picked up the cake and threw it on her forehead. How typical, before we knew a food fight had broken out between the two. One of them threw a plate and it nearly hit Tris, but Zeke managed to catch it. We all sat there shocked in silence.

"Tris are you alright?" Uriah asked, then added "Lynn what the heck was that you idiot." Shauna shot both of them warning looks.

_**Peter's Point of view;**_

I was glad only one of the kids got killed this way I could go for round two. I headed out of the cafeteria and looked over the chasm. _You didn't get thrown in that time and neither will you this time, but today you'll lose another one of your dear loving kids_ I thought. One slam against the railing and she was done for it. Another figure appeared in front of me she smiled lightly. It was Jessie, a girl who had always "loved" Four but he never paid attention to her, so she had helped me with my plans. She knew if Tris did get killed accidentally in the process it would be only beneficial to her.

"Nice to see you," she mumbled, looking over the chasm. I smiled in response; I looked around to see no one was around before turning back to Jessie again.

_**Four's Point of view; **_

I stalked off into the hallways after dropping Tris off at the control room; she desperately wanted to go back to work. I still wasn't going for the idea, but Tris seemed determined so I let her. I ran into Amar unexpectedly he looked worn out over something.

"Amar what are you doing here?" I asked as he stopped, out of nowhere Eric came out which made both of us roll our eyes. He didn't look pleased to see us either. Where did he even come from? Not that it mattered.

"I have some business with you, I need the latest control room function reports," he demanded. Amar grunted out an "ok" as we started down a hallway in complete silence, just then a familiar voice caught my attention. It didn't only catch mine it also interested Eric and Amar for some odd reason. I could hear the voice crystal clear now, the words shocked me.

"Peter they'll never figure out you were the cause of the first miscarriage just go for the second one," a girl's voice said. My hand clutched into a fist. _Peter_ I thought. How could he do this Tris? It wasn't surprising that he had done this.

**Gasp! Not only did Four find out so did Amar, and Eric so what will happen to Peter? Sorry for the shortness I'm really busy, we have this religious ceremony well more of a get together at my house soon with 300 people, so I'm making the chapters short. No the story "Trusting in you" isnt copied off of mine, and I didn't copy the author that wrote it! We just happened to think the same way! So stop spamming her reviews saying she copied me or else! **


	9. Where is Tris?

**I got death threats from someone that if I didn't continue Ever After I would die, and since I don't want to die here you go chapter nine And no I haven't stopped any stories! And this chapter will be shorter than others but that's because I'm working on "A Rose By Another Name" along with this so deal with me! Also a very important thing run over to my page to vote for which one of my stories should be updated more often I know you want all but that's not possible all the time so run over and yeah tell me which one you would like to see updated more often and as my treat to you guys I'm going to be focusing on these stories as much as possible – Jazz **

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

Anger filled through me Peter did this. Without thinking I stormed to where I had heard Peter's voice, Eric and Amar followed. My eyes scanned the space near the chasm, but Peter was nowhere to be found, so where was he? And how could he get away in a few seconds. Amar picked up something from the floor; it seemed like a tape playing. Someone had recorded this conversation but who? My heart beat picked up, if Peter wasn't here then where was he? Without warning I shot out of there and headed up to our apartment. I busted in Eric, and Amar followed for some reason. I guessed it was out of curiosity. I opened the apartment doors she wasn't here either. Amar caught my lead.

"I'll go check with Christina Eric if you don't mind can you drop by the control room?" Amar asked. To my surprise Eric agreed. I made my way over to Shauna and Lauren.

"Have you seen Tris?" I asked panicking. "No we haven't," Shauna said confused. "What happened?" Lauren inquired. I quickly went over what had happened. Lauren's eyes almost looked darker then they should have.

"They did what!" Shauna shouted. She got out from the chair. "I'll go check in the chasm, come on Lauren," she told me running out as Lauren followed. I raced down the pit looking around for Tris until I finally found Amar.

"Any luck?" He inquired. "No how about you?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute before replying. "No…."

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up to the crackling sounds of fire I was deep underneath the Dauntless compound somewhere. My hands and legs were tied to a chair. I looked around panicking.

"Four!" I called out struggling to get free, I hadn't intended to let tears fall out but they came out anyway. _You're Dauntless Tris get a hold of yourself_ I thought to myself. I took a minute inhaling and exhaling to calm myself down. I had to act Dauntless to get out of this trap. A figure slowly came towards me. His face was crystal clear. What did he want from me? The memories of him hanging me over the chasm came back to me. I closed my eyes what did he want from me. Suddenly it started making sense.

"Hi Tris don't worry this won't hurt that much it'll just cost the other twin," he said. I started at him shocked. I attempted to kick him. I nearly tilted my chair over in the process.

"Let me go!" I screamed hoping someone would hear me but I had no such luck. That's the last thing I could say before he placed something on my mouth which made me slowly start to pass out. _Where was I? Who was I with? _I thought. It suddenly felt like I couldn't remember anything at all. _Who am I with? Who am I with? _I thought again.

"Who am I with," I said struggling to keep my eyes open. "Who are you?" I asked again.

"It's me Four and whatever happens remember Four did it to you" the voice said. "Ok," I said yawning and closing my eyes.

_**Christina's Point of view;**_

At first I was surprised to see Amar run into my apartment, but now I wished I didn't know what I did. I couldn't imagine what Peter was planning to do to Tris. Where could he have taken her? We were all lost at where she could be.

"Where could she be?" I thought aloud. _Come on Christina think there are only a few unused rooms in this whole compound and there at the bottom of the Dauntless compound…_ I thought. Then it hit me. _Bottom of the Dauntless compound_. I only prayed I was right about this and if Peter wanted to do anything to Tris I would need a weapon. I grabbed my gun and replaced the bullets with rubber bullets. I didn't have time to inform Four. Tris's life could be in danger right now I didn't have time to wait for him. I started down the deepest part of the Dauntless compound. It was getting harder to breathe but determination was what kept me going. The dust from old rooms fell into my eyes. I let out a cough gasping for air, and tried to stable myself again.  
"Focus Christina your best friend could be in serious danger right now," I mumbled to myself. I sighed. _Please be ok Tris_ I thought.

"Yeah she could be in serious trouble right now," a blonde girl said from behind me, it was the same girl who stalked Four all the time and had a crush on him. I sighed getting ready to hit her.

"Jessie I mean Jessica where's Tris speak now or forever hold your peace," I said a bit dramatically pointing the gun at her forehead. "Forever hold my peace," she responded smiling. I guess she had figured it out I didn't put actually bullets just rubber bullets in this gun. "But if I do forever hold my peace how will you find out where Tris is?" she said smiling as I lunged at her. She kicked me down and I saw a pole coming towards my head that's the last thing I saw.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

"Amar what's wrong you look pale?" I asked trying to be calm I needed to think in order to find Tris and that needed a cool mind. My eyes traced over his face.

"I asked Christina about Tris a few minutes ago she didn't know but now she vanished," he said silently. She vanished? Christina couldn't really have to do anything with Tris vanishing could she? No she couldn't whoever was doing this was trying to frame Christina. _Peter_ I thought.

"Four, me, and Uriah checked all over Dauntless and so did Shauna and Lauren but no clue and now Christina isn't being found either," Zeke said running up with 3 other people following him, Lauren, Uriah and Shauna.

"Are you checked every part?" I asked. "Every part except the deeper parts of the Dauntless compound but no one goes down there," Zeke said. "It won't hurt to check," I stated.

"You need me to go down there only a Dauntless leader is allowed to take someone down there and I suggest we go down now if you want to find your precious little toy pick one other person you can only travel in groups of three to four," Eric stated. I would've punched him for calling Tris a toy but I didn't have much of an option right now. She dies I die, she lives I live. If anything happened to her I would never be able to face myself again ever. We headed down into the deeper part of the dauntless compound until we spotted a blonde girl laying on the ground. My first thought was it might be Tris but what shocked us was it was Christina.

"Christina!" Uriah said shaking her. "Take her up," Eric demanded as Uriah picked up Christina in his arms. I just hoped we would be able to reach Tris in time.

**POOR TRIS AND CHRISTINA! Will they be able to reach Tris? Review or Tris dies Muhahahaha! No seriously don't mess with me and just review like there is no tomorrow ok! And also once again go to my page and on the top there's a poll and vote for which of my stories should be updated more often! Sorry for the mistakes it's just Microsoft word changes sentences and words each time I hit save! **


End file.
